Tears
by Ugene
Summary: When betrayal and feelings are bottled up, tears come out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't do much in terms of short stories, but I still want to write. I know not many people read my fanfictions but if you do, please leave a comment? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lovely Complex, though I wish I was as talented. **

_Risa's Point of View_

Water? Sweat? No. Tears. It is also fluid. Only with far more meaning. Its feelings that come in each drop is what I wish was never there. Yes, I wish I never, ever met Otani. It all began that day…

-Flashback-

I was walking to our date. Just as I turned the corner, that before I didn't know I cherish that much, but now I love because it was a corner of secrets. I turned, but saw Otani with another girl. Excuse me. I'm the only girl that should be around him except family. Got it? Because last time I checked, **me, myself, and I** are his one and only girlfriend. But no…. he was with another girl. And holy. She is so cute…extremely. Her hair is long. Her bangs are choppy, but fell in just the right places. Her eyes, amber and big. Her lashes, long, beautiful. She is about Otani's height. Perfect for him. Her attire of an over sized jacket, and stockings, makes her look more mature. But still innocent. And cute. Something I'm not. I love fashion. But I know I can't pull off that outfit. I know I can't have her long, sleek hair. And most of all, I know I can't have her height. Something sparked inside of me. I don't know it. Don't know that feeling. At first I thought it was jealousy. But no. Its not that feeling I got from it. No, the feeling I got was self-hatred. Hate myself for not being Otani's perfect pair.

"…she'll never know" Otani said, which snapped me back to reality. What? Who is that she? Me?

"Yes, but still I don't think this kind of relationship would be good." The too-cute-perfect-height-girl-for-otani replied. Wait. What relationship? Otani won't cheat. He's not like that kind of person.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she is good for me either…" Otani said. "I only stick with her because I bet my mother…"

"Oh,..that's true. She's not cute either."the girl replied.

"No she's not. You better go. Koizumi is going to come soon. Can't let her know what we're up to." Otani said.

"Yes, we can't…" the girl countered, as she smiled deviously, a smile I didn't knew existed on such a cute girl, then she kissed Otani and left. I was expecting the usual. Otani blushing and yelling after the girl. But all he did was sigh in satisfaction. He sighed in satisfaction. He never done that with me… no. He never had…he never. I thought this as I hid. I hid and snuck away with all my feelings. That's now how its supposed to end. He is supposed to help me like usual. He would to that. Not to my face but he would do that. So why hasn't her? Why hasn't he…then I thought back to the long hair. Then I thought back to the amber eyes. Then I thought back to her…

-Flashback Over-

So after that I've never showed at the date. I wished I did though. Because then I could at least ask what was going on. He hadn't called me either, not even a text. Zippo. So I wipe away my tears of love filled water, and I stand up. I reached for the phone. That's right. If he won't call, I will. I will find out what was going on. I'm not losing him again. I worked my hardest to get him. He is worth it. That's right. He is. I imagine Otani, when he would laugh, and smile. I imagine Otani when he lend out his hand to help me when I fell. I remember Otani, who loved me. As I waited for him to pick up, as I rehearsed what to say in my head…_I'm sorry Otani. I'm an idiot….._Then I hear something that I wasn't expecting. I heard the call end. He hadn't picked up my call...

No…..

NO….

This isn't happening. That girl. Is bad news…I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex**

Otani's Point of View

Where is my phone! I swore I had it... Ugh! I need to call Koizumi! Where'd she go all of a sudden. She didn't go to our date, she didn't call, what is this world coming to? This Amazon is really getting on my nerves... I guess I have to go to her house...That idiot probably got her head stuck in a cereal box and can't get out. Baka.

On the way to Koizumi's

Bam!

Who puts a pole in the middle of the street? Seriously. This can really hurt someone!

Ugh, why are there stars in the middle of the day? I started to rub the very shiny, red part of my head when I felt someone grab me at my armpits, pulling me up. I turned around, "Koizumi," I began, but to my mistake, it wasn't her.

"OH! Amaya-oneechan! What'sup?" I asked my younger sister. She is so cute, we just adopted her last week, along with the ugly cat I had to get because my mom bet that I am too irresponsible to handle an animal. I get dogs, but why cats? Anyways, Amaya is a 14 year old we adopted, and she loves to watch basketball. I guess that's how we "bonded" or whatever, but she can be very uh...mushy. Last time I stopped her from kissing me, she cried 5 rivers. I swear this girl is more emotional than Koizumi. What is up with all the chicks in my life? I got a romantic for a mother and sister, an emotional for a girlfriend, and a mushy-wushy for another sister. Geez, this is why I need basketball I thought, as I sighed exasperatedly.

"Onii-tan!" Amaya continued, " You dropped your phone last time! And I can't contact you to give it to you! This is why you need 2 phones! You are never home when I'm home because of basketball practice or whatever, and you come home late. Momma won't let me stay up to wait for you! You are also such a pig. You sleep so late that when I go to school, you are still asleep. I don't even know how you maid it to high school..."

Huh? OH! So that is where my phone went. Wait...

"You had my phone this whole time? You didn't even charge it? How can you treat my personal things with so little care!" I exclaimed.

"That's what you are worried about?" She asked, her eyes drooping to lines in irritation. "I couldn't even if I wanted to okay? The charger is in your bedroom. You always lock the door. What are you afraid of? Rats?"

"Okay, looky here, I have to go to Koizumi's house because she didn't show up for our date, I don't have time for this" I retorted.

"She didn't? I hid, and was going to surprise her like you said, but she was so slow, I fell asleep. When I woke up, you ditched me and already left! The only thing left was your cell..." She said her eyes filled with curiosity.

"That's why I am going over there. Haven't talked to her for days. Geesh, that girl better be alright. Aho.." I said in aggravation.

"Oooh...onii-tan likesssss her..." She cooed. I swore her lips just curled up like a cat's.

"BE QUIET!" I roared trying to maintain my dignity.

She just giggled and said, " You are not going there without me right? You said you would introduce me to her, by having me pop out of the bush and surprising her. But that didn't work, so you are not going to introduce me now? Ugh, I just hate brothers who lie.."

My face steamed as I pulled her along.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go."

She giggled happily. Let's get this over with.

At Koizumi's

Ding dong!

The door opened revealing a female giant. Yup that's her.

"Ohaiyo Koizumi!" I said.

She squints as she looks at me, rubbing her eyes. Then...SHRIEK!

"OI! Koizumi, why do you have to scream?!" I yelled.

"W-Wha-What you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to talk to you. Geesh, you didn't come to the date and don't even call...actually...my phone is with Amaya anyways..." I trialed off.

"Ohaiyo!" Amaya chirped excitedly. "You must be Otani's girlfriend, I'm his new sister. On the last date I was going to surprise you. I had this perfect bush to hide behind, and was going to surprise you..but then you didn't show up!"

"Uh...eh?" Koizumi asked, her eyes as big as walnuts.

"Yea, you didn't even come to my house when I lost my phone, and you couldn't contact me? Wait...did you even TRY to contact me? Were you not worried for your boyfriend?" I asked annoyed.

"Eh...somewhat worried...but for the wrong reason..." Koizumi muttered.

Then out of no where...

"OHAIYO AMAYA! YOU'RE OTANI'S SISTER? COMMON IN! COME IN!" She greeted, her smile as big as a slice of watermelon.

What is wrong with her?

Koizumi's point of view

Relief!

He didn't cheat with me after all. I look over and peeked at his new sister. Yea. She is perfect for Otani...as a sister...


End file.
